


The Death of A Friend

by KogamiShizu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Complete, Original Character Death(s), Tears, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KogamiShizu/pseuds/KogamiShizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the strongest has someone they love. Even the strongest dies one day. Even though the strongest is indeed strong, they are still lonely deep inside their hearts. No one understands them. But still, at least they have someone that accepts and will always love them. Because, after all, they are the one who accepts all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of A Friend

Even the strong skylark has someone she loves. Even the strong skylark dies one day. Even though the skylark is indeed strong, she is still lonely deep inside her heart. No one understands her. But still, at least she has them that accepts and will always love her. Because, after all, they are the one who accepts all.  
  
"K-Krystal...?" The dark haired brunette said while stuttering. Warm liquid started forming at her eyes, blurring her vision.  
  
But there was no response.  
  
"Kry-Krystal..." The dark haired brunette said once again as her hand met with crimson red liquid. Blood. The warm liquid slid down her cheek.  
  
Once again, there was only silence that responded to the dark brunette. Fear overwhelm her. She was afraid, afraid of what her intuition was telling her.  
  
No...This couldn't happen to the raven! She's the strongest isn't she?  
  
An old enemy, Rikki and his gang, had tried ambushing Megan while she was in an important meeting. Her friends fought them at the brunette's order. But she had no choice. She couldn't leave but Rikki and his gang were attacking. Krystal and Esperanza was the only one accompanied her to Germany so they went to fight them. Megan was worried, but she had no choice but to concentrate on the meeting. All she could do was to trust her friends. When the meeting ended, she rushed out immediately just to find Krystal laying in a pool of blood. She ran over quickly to her side. But the skylark's eyes were closed. Megan was afraid. She doesn't want to believe this is true. She started regretting staying in the meeting instead of fighting alongside her when her black skirt was tainted by Krystal's blood.  
  
Why did she let her fight alone? Why?  
  
"Krystal!" The brunette was desperate.  
  
Please. Please just open your eyes. D-Don't leave me alone.  
  
"Hn..." The raven opened her eyes.  
  
"Krystal! A-are you okay?" Megan brighten up as her friend finally responded to her calls. She did not bother asking how she got herself into this state, she was just worried about her.  
  
"Omnivore...Are you crying?" Krystal who felt a drop of warm liquid on her cheek asked.  
  
"E-Eh...? Ah." Megan rubbed her eyes to dry her tears.  
  
"...You look ugly when...you cry...So don't..."The skylark said as she coughed some blood. It slid down her chin.  
  
Megan smiled at the raven's words but the tears were still fell uncontrollably.  
  
"...Don't be a herbivorous...herbivore." The skylark said as she stared at the dark haired brunette with her steel dark eyes. The dull pair of eyes that the brunette remembered.  
  
"Yes...I'm sorry..." Megan said, biting her lower lips to prevent the tears from flowing again. "Help's coming very soon, please hold on until then."  
  
"Are...you hurt?" Krystal asked.  
  
"I-I'm fine!" Megan answered. Her expression changed once again. Her friend was worrying about her even when her body is full of wounds.  
  
And then there was silence. But it wasn't long. Since both of them knew they should appreciate every single second right now.  
  
"C...Can you sing a song for me?" The skylark said as she winced at the pain the wound was giving her.  
  
"S-Sure." Megan agreed immediately. Krystal had always loved her singing especially when she first heard Megan singing in Esperanza's room. It was from then that the skylark started requesting the brunette to sing for her.  
  
Megan started singing but there were sobs in between. She tried hard not to cry. But it was just impossible. One of her greatest and loyal friend was slowing dying. How could she sing happily?  
  
But as she sung, she started recalling memories. Memories of the skylark and her and the others. All of them were really enjoyable and they were all happy times. Surprises, New Year celebration, Christmas, Valentine's...But now, all will be turned into a remembrance of her dying friend.  
  
The skylark smiled. It was a rare smile. Even though she was dying, even though she was in unbearable pain, even though she knew she won't be able to stay alongside her "master", as she called it, anymore...She was happy she was able to die in her hands. Her vision started blurring and her eyelid felt really heavy. She struggled to stay awake, but it was futile, humans can't fight against death after all. And she's a human being as well despite being the strongest, as what Esperanza and Megan would say.  
  
The raven felt regret, it was her first time in her life. She regretted fighting alone instead of sticking together with Esperanza. Maybe, in that way...She couldn't have gotten injured this badly. She felt regretful that she had to leave her master. Regretful that she won't be able to accompany her friend once more.  
  
Ah...How regretful.  
  
The skylark felt regretful and helplessness for the very first time in her life.  
  
Megan was almost done with the song when she saw the skylark closing her eyes. She started panicking.  
  
"Krystal...?"  
  
But there was no response.  
  
"K...Krys..tal?"  
  
There was only silence that responded to the brunette.  
  
The brunette closed her eyes as tears stared falling again. But still, she continued on her singing. She wanted to finish the song. The song her dying friend loved the most.  
  
When the song ended with the dark haired brunette's quivering voice. She burst out crying.  
  
The skylark had a peaceful expression on her face. She looked as if she's sleeping, except her face have some scars and cuts.  
  
"Krystal! Krystal...Don't... leave me alone..." The brunette pleaded. "No..." But of course the one she pleaded could not answer her.

 

* * *

 

Megan was standing in front of a tombstone. Her eyes are red and puffy from all the crying. But, at this moment, there were no tears in her eyes. She tried hard not to cry. Not in front of her.  
  
_'Krystal Xiong'_  
  
~19XX - 20XX ~  
  
~A daughter, A friend, A guardian~  
  
Today is the funeral of the raven. As Megan requested, it was held the traditional way, and in America as well. Everyone came and gave their respect. Family, friends, acquaintances, and Megan's closest friends, Vincent Vang and his "Brother Crew", Emily Tran...And of course, the skylark's closest guy friends, Chris Hernandez, Liu Walker, and Kyle Cha.  
  
Everyone had left, but Esperanza wanted to stayed behind for a little while longer.  
  
Esperanza touched the icy cold tombstone. A drop of tear fell. She quickly rubbed her eyes to prevent the tears to fall. She stared at the tombstone again. And the light haired brunette smiled. It was a bitter smile.  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't get there in time, Krystal." Esperanza's voice shook as tears threatened to fall once more. "But I shall thank you. Thank you Krystal, for protecting this precious family with your life. And thank you Krystal, for dying before us. This way, you won't feel sad and lonely when we all die. I know how lonely you usually feel. Only having Toby or Hunter to accompany you. I'll be the one to withstand all this loneliness you used to bear."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Krystal, I'm fine now. I'll stay a strong woman. A woman you'd appreciate." Esperanza bit her lower lips to stop the tears from falling. " I won't become a weak child that cries over your death. This is what you hope for, right?" Esperanza smiled as she looked up at the sky. There were clouds slowing drifting away.  


* * *


End file.
